If friendships are dangerous,
by VJ writes
Summary: When new recruits, VJ and Holley start to have feelings for their partners, will they be able to hide it? its already bad enough friendships are dangerous, but how dangerous is it when old flames, old friends, new family and new friends come into play?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I am back with another story. Yes I know I have a bad habit of making more stories before I finish my old ones. I am trying so hard to stop but every day I think of about two new stories, and I've been here for over a year. Be lucky I don't post everything I think of. Sometimes if I really like it, I write it on a notepad for later. There is one fic I talked to my friend Chris about doing and I haven't posted it yet. I have in written out on a notepad somewhere, but I'm too lazy to keep copying what I wrote off of my notepad. I find it easier to type off of the top of my brain. Yes, I know I suck at summaries so bear with me. **

~VJ~

I brushed my hair out at the hotel. I shared a room with one of my spy partners, Holley Shiftwell. We told each other things that we didn't tell anyone else. She told me about her crush on Finn (although she couldn't stop blushing), and I told her about my super-crush on Leland. Leland and Finn are two of the greatest agents at Chrome. Yes, almost every girl that works at Chrome likes on or the other, some even both! They tend to let it show and be over-flirty. But, Do Holley and I do that? No, we have only let our crushes show once, and that was when we couldn't stop blushing that time when they asked why we were acting so shy. I'm pretty sure they didn't know why, but it was a very close call. It just so happened that we were called to another tiring mission.

We were on our way to a party and Leland and Finn were going to be there. I rubbed lotion on my arms and what showed of my legs. I was wearing a purple, strapless dress with a beautiful white belt around the middle that tied into a hear-shape right on the middle of the dress. I was wearing white gloves and white knee-high boots. My dress came halfway between the beginning of my thighs and the beginning of my knees. I was missing something. I pulled out a long white ribbon and tied it on a back lock of my thick, long, black hair. Perfection. I took a picture of myself with my iPhone five. I walked ot of the marble-floored bathroom and into the sleeping room. Holley wasn't in there. I went into the sitting room and kitchen and found Holley sitting on the couch typing on here Chrome colored and branded computer. Her fingers were like lightning over the keys. She turned her Computer off when she was finished, which was just about the time it took for me to go sit on the couch. She closed her laptop and put it on the table. A though popped in my mind and I asked, "So Holley, whose car are we taking too the party?" Holley seemed to be thinking about this and suggested, "How about we each take our own car? You never know what may happen." I nodded and got up off of the couch. I grabbed my small white purse and put the strap over my shoulder. Holley and I walked out of the door and went downstairs. We each got in our cars and drove off to the party.


	2. Swag

Thank you guest. I forgot about the story!

I flipped my black hair over my shoulder as Holley and I walked into the party together. There was music playing, soft, gentle music and it was just classy. Classy friends at a classy party looking for two sexy, uh, I mean classy men. I walked through the people and made my way to the tables. I couldn't see Leland or Finn ANYWHERE. Then I noticed I was separated from Holley. Aw man. I continued to look around until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. There was someone who looked like Leland, well, is it Leland? I couldn't tell. He had the same blue eyes and bow tie swag. One difference, since when was his hair black? "Ha, you look surprised," he commented. I felt his hair

"Where did the redness go?"

He laughed and moved his bangs out of his face, "I dyed it, black." I giggled at him. He looked cute still, but ridiculous at the same time. He was flashing a goofy smile and struck a pose. I laughed at him and he extended his hand for me to grab. I did and he pulled me away to a table. We sat down as I slipped out the files **(AN: from me, from fourth wall-Landia**) for our next mission. "Yeah, check this out," I said to him while he ordered a bottle of champagne. I passed him the files and he looked through them.

"Jordan Evans? Ugh, not him again." My eyes widened

"You've been on a mission to take down Evans before?"

He simply nodded as I face palmed and groaned. "Hey, you know what would lighten the mood?" He asked slyly.

"What?"

He looked suggestive, "this is a party, how about we dance?"

Okay, if I was in an anime, I would nosebleed so bad right now. I simply nodded as I felt the heat creep onto my cheeks. I got up and headed into the sea of agents, with Leland following me. I found a clear spot and grabbed Leland's hand. Little did we know, we were in the middle of the dance floor together.

I looked into Leland's azure eyes. He looked into my amethyst ones and I positioned my arms in position to dance as did he. Then the song started.

(Cue Enrique Iglesias Hero)

"Just look in my eyes and feel the rhythm," Leland advised as we started slow dancing. We continued slowly. One, two. One two. Over and over.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance_

I giggled as he started to sing along with the song. "I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain, I will stand stand by you forever, you can take my breath away." His singing wasn't bad. He continued to sing lowly as we danced, together.

I had lost myself in the rhythm. The song was over before I knew it and people were clapping or breaking off from their dancing pairs. Apparently We weren't the only two dancing. But I paid no attention to the nearing Holley and Finn as Leland's lips were getting closer and closer to mine. Right before they touched I heard Holley say to us, "you two can surely start a movement!" I flushed and Leland pulled back and flashed me an apologetic glance.

"Holley, I think we were interrupting something," Finn said blankly to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, um we'll be going now!" She pulled Finn away. I looked up at Leland and he was looking down at me.

"Why do you have to be so tall?" I whined

"Why are you so short?" He asked me. I shrugged and we went back to the table. Just as we sat down the waiter came back with his champagne. He popped the cork out and offered me some. I simply nodded and he poured some into a wine glass. I took a small sip as he did. Mmm, nice. "Back to the mission," he said looking blank as ever. Well, there goes our intimate moment, goodbye Lelancianna shippings. As we discussed the topic I gazed into his eyes, not hearing what he was saying completely. Only bits and pieces, and an occasional made up in my mind, "I love you." As I tried to listen to him, I heard gunshots, and screams.

CLIFFIE IM SO MEAN MUHAHAHAHA! Review plz?


	3. The star in my night sky

Leland and I at the same time turned towards the noise some agents looked terrified, some looked as if they fainted doe had been shot, and there was only a handful that were trying to figure out what was happening, Leland and I were two of them. I stuck close to my partner as he held his gun. I heard it click and he escorted me right into the commotion. I was afraid. "Le, please don't do this," I begged. He shot me a look.

"Le?"

I flushed. I had just spilled my crush nickname for Leland. Crap.

"I like it," he said as he continued to pull me, "but I'm not going to stop, we are going to find out what happened."

As he dragged me I got his attention that there were some thugs breaking things and hurting people. I scanned them, "Crap, their working for Jordan!" He told me to stay there as he dashed into the commotion. I prayed he was safe as I heard more gunshots. The majority of the people there hit the floor to protect themselves. I wasn't one of them. There were only about, thirty? Including me? What? Holley and Finn also had their guns out, like Leland. I pulled my gun out of one of my boots. I saw someone with dark hair get up. They shot at him, missing every time. He shot each of them in the leg, foot or arm. Twenty thugs. They all dropped and he walked over and started cuffing some. I ran over to help. I hand handcuffs in my hand. He looked up at me. It was Leland. "Damn your aim is on point," I complimented him. He shot me a look and we started to handcuff them. The other agents started to get up as we did so. How could anyone be such cowards? I handcuffed the last one. "Now, I'll get someone to escort them to prison, but first," Leland started. He pulled out a pendant with a purple star. It was beautiful! "This is for you, you shine like a star in the night sky," I smiled at him, he knew my interest in the stars and outer space. Wow. I thanked him. With a hug as people started to escort the criminals to the prisons deep below CHROME. "Let's get started on the mission shall we?." Finn asked as he walked up to us with a blushing Holley near by.

"Let's do it!" I enthusiastically cheered. Leland just nodded.

"I have my bags packed already, and in my car, anyone need to get their stuff?" Leland asked. Holley, Finn and I said no. As we were on our way out, the moonlight hit my pendant. I saw a tiny crystal in the shape of a star. I wrapped my thin fingers around it as I got in my car. Well, off to this mission, as I started my car, I wondered would We be safe were we were going. And the answer was...

_**No**_

_**There. I was working on it anyways. Review please?**_


	4. A bit of his past

I'm sorry I didn't update Merry Christmas

I was driving my car bored at the steering wheel. Leland had said to follow him on the longest car ride ever. I would've turned the music on, but I was pushing eighty trying to keep up with everyone else. Eighty was a bit fast for me. My eyes twitched and I knew was dozing off and needed music, but I couldn't take my hands off the wheel.

I was basically dead tired when we got to a hotel. My eyes were gleaming with tired tears (it happens to me) as I followed Leland to our room. I was stumbling to the elevator. He looked back at me, and picked me up bridal style. My face started to heat up, I felt a nosebleed coming on. His strong arms lifted me with ease. He carried me to the elevator. We were on our whole to the 17th floor with Finn and Holley. My hazy eyes looked into his, even though he wasn't looking my direction.

When Le and I got to the room, one of the thing I noticed is that there were was one bed. He placed me on one side and he sat on the other. Without a word, he pulled out his phone and earbuds and started playing Jaymes Young's song, moondust, at full volume. I knew this because I could hear it as it would be if his phone was unplugged and at half volume. Loud headphones like mine.

_I've buried my love to give the world to you as well _I thought to myself. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up without opening my eyes. Mainly because sunlight was shining on my eyelids. I had felt an arm around me. I remembered, It was Leland's. My nose had a painful feeling as blood trickled out. Crap. I grabbed a tissue from The nightstand by my side of the bed and wiped my nose. My eyes were open and the sun was blinding them. I whined in discomfort and in response I heard a groggy voice whisper, "good morning." Leland's oh-so-sexy voice was going to give me another nosebleed. "Uncomfortable," he asked as he took his arm from around my waist. No Leland, it was the sun! Not your sexy arms! "Sorry I did that, last night you were crying in your sleep, I didn't know what else to do," he apologized as he looked away from me. His cheeks had a tinge of pink. He slipped out of bed and I realized he was only wearing boxers. I noticed this only because I saw some sort of tattoo on his shoulder. "Le, what's that?" I pointed to his shoulder.

"Oh, I just got my moms name on my shoulder." Sure enough when I got up to read it, which I had to stand on the bed to read properly, it read Linda Jamie Kindheart. "Why not across your chest," I asked.

"That's reserved for the special Mrs. Turbo," he answered.

"There's a Mrs. Turbo?" I felt my heart sink.

"No, there was, but shit happened," he said darkly.

"Did you kill her?" He wouldn't look at me.

"I should've. We had a child together, she neglected and abused her while I was gone and got me arrested. She still has custody. Then I found out, she was pregnant again with my son when I got out. I was found not guilty, but I was fucked up for work or anything, forever." He sounded like he was going to kill me or anyone near him, which would be me. I backed away from him. I could feel the hatred basically radiating off of him. He started sobbing, "I never got to meet my little boy."

Within the next hour we were dressed and Leland didn't look like he wanted to punch something. I made my way to the door while Leland was listening to NeYo's song, let me love you. Oh my god.

A few days had passed and we had hopped from hotel to hotel. We were all trying to find anything that could help us, but so far we had nothing. Even with our researching and asking around. I was stressed and so was Finn, who never failed a mission. I walked to the bar inside of this hotel. I grabbed a seat next to a dark haired guy who looked very similar to Finn. Wait, it is Finn, but I could swear Finn doesn't drink. "Finn, what are you doing here," I questioned him as the bartender poured him a shot of vodka. "I could ask you the same thing, but," I glanced away from me and then back, "This _job_ (heh, they can't say mission out loud) and Holley are driving me insane!" He downed another shot and sighed.

"So getting drunk is the solution?"

"No, but Holley keeps making fun of me because I'm not making any progress," he sighed again.

"Well," I looked down to avoid looking in his eyes, "can you keep a secret? As in, don't tell Leland at all cost?"

"Damn, that must be important then, ok."

"I have a crush, well, more than a crush on someone," I admitted turning pink and playing with my thumbs.

"Who is it?" Finn asked, "is it who I think it is?"

"Describe him," I whispered

"My best friend, Currently black hair, deep blue eyes, a love of bow ties, awkward and loves music?"

"Yes, I'm in love with Leland," I admitted shamefully.

~?~

I snickered and watched VJ from a slight distance. I was listening in on her conversation with who I assumed was Finn McMissile.

"Yes, I'm in love with Leland," she admitted shamefully. I smiled crookedly. The boss was going to get a kick out of this. I swear, I'll be the downfall of chrome after what they did to my step-father, Miles Axlerod. I walked out into the frigid October air and shivered. I lit a cigar as I contacted the boss. I relayed all my information to the second in command, my mother.

"Good work son. If only you could live up to the evil version of your fathers reputation." My body froze at the mention of my biological father. My hatred boiled inside of me. He neglected my older sister and left her.

"Don't ever compare me to him again," I yelled at my mom. She laughed a screeching squeal, "your so much like him. He hated his dad too. I never liked that man, I don't know why I got pregnant with two of his kids. I have to look at him everyday, don't I _Junior."_ I snarled at her.

"I am Laurence Milos Axlerod, not _junior."_

_"But I named you Leland James Turbo Jr. You're the spitting image of him."_

**oh snap, you can guess some stuffs going to go down between all of them**


	5. LATE AF

**_Gais, I'll know you'll be mad but, I had this and didn't post it -_-_**

Leland was sitting up at a desk when I came back and it looked like like he had just downed an entire cup of coffee. His fingers were flying away on the keyboard. He got a large grin on his face, "I've hit a breakthrough," he said seemingly to me. I grinned and walked over to look at his computer. He contacted someone named Laurence Milos. "The two of us are going to go meet him. Let's go." He got up and grabbed me by the wrist. He started pulling me out of the room. "And the best part is, he's right by the hotel."

"Leland this shit seems shady, it's midnight," I cautioned. He snorted

"What about our job doesn't?" I was now being dragged to the elevator, being forced to close the room door. If only he wasn't that stronger than me. I started struggling. "Leland please! Be careful, I'm worried,"

"IF YOUR SO DAMN WORRIED STAY HERE!" He let go of my wrist and I looked at him terrified. "Fine, but if something happens to you, just know, I tried," tears rolled down my cheeks and my dark eyes glistened with tears. Damn my sensitivity. He continued to the elevator and tossed me one of the room keys. I stared at him with teary eyes. "Goodbye." I huffed and decided to go with him, "Goodbye? I'm going with you."

~Holley~

I was reading some Sebastian x Reader fanfiction on my laptop(She's a BB fan) until Finn walked into the room. "exactly how much did you drink," I asked my spy partner as I smelled the different flavors of achohol on him. "Well," he sighed, "a shot of vodka," he listed off about seven different types of achohol. "But I'm fine, see? I'm not slurring, and my kidneys arent exploed." I glared at him.

"Just because they're no effects now deosnt mean there won't be any later. Finn you need to-" I was inturupted by him crashing into the bed and falling asleep. "-take it easy," I finnished. He started to snore slightly. Enjoy your heaven before the hangover, you handsome man. I got up, leaving my magenta laptop on the bed and focused on helping Finn into bed. I attempted to pick him up. He was heavy though. Damn, where does he hide those extra pounds?


End file.
